Maaf Cintaku
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Dia ingin sekali melepas para wanita dan anak-anak ini. Biar bagaimanapun mereka hanya korban perang tak bersalah. Namun perintah telah keluar sebelum operasi penyerangan dimulai, mereka diharuskan membunuh semua orang yang ada di tempat persembunyian Hamas. / "Eksekusi mereka." / SASUSAKU. AU. OOC. SETTING TIMTENG. KONFLIK ISRAEL-PALESTINA


**MAAF, CINTAKU …**

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : AU. OOC. Setting Timur Tengah. Konflik Israel-Palestine. Perbedaan agama. Bassed on my short story._

 _###_

Sambil menghela napas gusar, laki-laki tegap berseragam militer itu memperhatikan sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang wanita berjilbab, dan anak-anak yang berjejer membentuk barisan di depannya—di bawah todongan senjata laras panjang para bawahannya yang juga mengenakan seragam militer.

Dia benar-benar kesal. Beberapa waktu lalu dia dan _team-_ nya ditugaskan untuk menangkap dan membunuh beberapa anggota kelompok Hamas, di persembunyian mereka di sekitar perumahan warga di Jalur Gaza, namun sepertinya operasi penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan telah diketahui oleh pihak Hamas. Karena setibanya kelompok mereka di sana, mereka tidak mendapati satu pun anggota kelompok Hamas. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa wanita dan anak-anak—yang kemungkinan adalah istri dan anak-anak pemberontak muslim itu.

"Komandan. Bagaimana ini? Kita kembali saja, atau …." salah satu bawahannya yang berpangkat sersan dua menghampiri. Tentara muda Israel itu melirik putus asa, pada anak-anak dan wanita Palestina, yang tampak gelisah menunggu penentuan nasib mereka. Dalam hatinya berharap, seandainya dia adalah tentara yang berpangkat sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga bisa membuat keputusan, dia ingin sekali melepas para wanita dan anak-anak ini. Biar bagaimanapun mereka hanya korban perang yang tidak bersalah. Namun perintah telah keluar sebelum operasi penyerangan dimulai, mereka diharuskan membunuh semua orang yang berada/tinggal di tempat persembunyian Hamas itu.

Si Komandan kembali menghela napas berat, dia memijat pelipisnya frustrasi, kemudian mengatakan, "Eksekusi mereka," dengan tegas.

Para tentara yang berada di Ruangan itu tampak kebingungan, "T-tapi mereka hanya anak-anak dan wanita. Mereka ..."

"Itu perintah, kita tidak punya pilihan," ucap si Komandan sembari berjalan keluar dari Ruangan.

Para wanita berjilbab terlihat panik, mereka mulai menangis memeluk anak-anak mereka, sambil menyerukan "Allahu'akbar!" Dengan suara lantang.

Seorang wanita yang tampak paling muda diantara para wanita lain di Ruangan itu, diseret ke depan barisan untuk dieksekusi lebih dulu. Dia tampak tenang dibanding yang lain. Kepalanya mendongak, dan mata hijau jernihnya hanya menatap datar pada sosok tegap berseragam militer yang menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke kepalanya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Si wanita mendesah, dia kemudian tersenyum, memejamkan mata dan membaca dua kalimat syahadat dengan suara pelan. Si lelaki tentara Israel itu terdiam, menatap nanar pada wanita muda yang berlutut menunggu ajal di depannya.

"Maaf ...," ucapnya dengan suara serak sebelum menarik pelatuk senjata yang meladakan kepala si wanita muda Palestina.

Setelah selesai mengeksekusi wanita malang itu, dia segera beranjak keluar dari Ruangan tersebut.

###

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Cintaku, maaf. Sakura …." Tubuhnya luruh ke tanah, dia terisak, menangis seraya memeluk selembar foto kusam yang dia keluarkan dari dalam saku celana. Foto seorang wanita berparas cantik, dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung , dan mata hijau jernih yang indah.

Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, dan selendang polos berwarna biru pucat di leher. Wanita itu tersenyum manis ke arah lensa kamera, sambil memeluk setumpuk buku tentang kedoktera di dada.

Dia tidak menyangka, setelah empat tahun berpisah dengan wanita yang dicintainya—karena faktor perbedaan agama—mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam situasi rumit seperti ini.

Hatinya hancur. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan membunuh wanita yang dia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sakura sayang, maafkan aku ..."

 _(Flashback)_

"Maksudmu kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, gadis cantik dari Timur Tengah yang sejak dua bulan lalu diincarnya untuk diajak kencan. Tentang kenapa dia terus menolak pemuda rupawan itu.

"Hmm. Iya."

"Apa karena aku yahudi dan kau muslim?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat raut kesal dan bingung lelaki tampan berambut gelap di depannya. "Itu salah satunya."

"Lalu yang lainnya?"

"Karena aku Palestina, dan kau Israel. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

Sasuke mendengus gusar. "Ini Amerika, Nona Sakura. Hubungan dan pernikahan beda agama ataupun negara diperbolehkan. Jadi jangan bicarakan soal agama dan juga bangsa kita yang bertikai di sini."

Sakura terkekeh, " Sekarang kau boleh saja berkata seperti itu. Tapi suatu saat dalam situasi yang mengharuskanmu memilih antara cintamu padaku dan juga cintamu pada bangsamu, aku jamin kau pasti akan memilih untuk membunuhku demi bangsamu."

"Apa-apaan bicaramu itu? Tidak akan!" Geram Sasuke sambil memelototi Sakura, "lanjutkan saja belajarmu."

 **#FIN**


End file.
